This invention relates generally to an adjustable display rack for foodstuffs and the like. More specifically this invention relates to a display rack in which a variety of configurations can be employed without jeopardizing the stability or strength of the rack.
The manner in which a product is displayed is a major factor in a consumers selection process. This places a particular burden on a retailer since the appearance must be visually appealing. Grocery retailers face a particular burden since the produce displayed varies by season and the amount of produce varies throughout the business day. There has been a long felt need in the art to provide a display table which can be altered easily.
Safety is also a major concern for any business and a retailer must always insure that display racks will not collapse or change positions inadvertently. The necessity for visual appeal and safety are frequently contradictory.
Display racks are available which meet the needs of safety as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,033, for example. Display racks of this type comprise a bin which can only be altered on one axis. This deficiency limits; the applicability to only those items which can be displayed on a flat rack, or to items which can be displayed on an incline. Merchandise must be placed in the bin and as the bin is tilted upward the merchandise has a tendency to slide towards the bottom of the incline. As the bin is tilted upward the merchandise at the top of the bin rest on the merchandise at the bottom of the bin which often causes damage. This is particularly undesirable for soft merchandise such as tomatoes, oranges and similar produce. Furthermore, the display racks of the prior art may only be adjusted in one parameter and there is no opportunity to alter the manner in which the items are, displayed except for the degree of incline. There is a need for a display rack which can comprise parallel shelves such that items may be displayed on the parallel shelves.
Display shelves with parallel shelves are available as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,064; 1,035,552; 1,827,776; 2,119,442 and 2,598,983. None of these display shelves provide for the advantage of also offering a slanted bin which can be adjusted as the level of merchandise changes. Also the spacing between shelves is either fixed by the manufacturer or the shelves must be removed and reinserted in a different location to obtain a different spacing between shelves.
To date no single display rack is known to exist which can display items on a inclined bin with a variable angle as well as provide a manner for displaying items on adjustable parallel shelves and still provide the stability necessary. There has been a long felt need in the art for a display rack which can assume a variety of configurations as provided herein.